Advanced Amusing Club TEASER
by Key4427
Summary: Here is a short teaser/prequel on what is coming in the sequel of The Arrival Of Cupid. T for swearing.


They say that true love comes from trust, companion and care. It can be true on one side, but there is an important thing from the other side. It may sound ridicule, but its a little of truth.

"It also needs the lust." The voice on the right said, a little quiet enough for only it's companion to hear. Both girls, around fourteen to fifteen years old.

"Yeah, right." The girl on the left said. "Who told you that?"

"Cupid did." The first voice answered, nonchalantly.

"You still keep that name on her?" The companion said, voice with some disappoint and a sigh.

"Look, y'know how bad it was when Chris left." The right girl said and her silhouette showed that she placed her elbows on the knees, holding her head in her hands. "The school, including myself, miss her."

"But you have done good yourself." The companion gave slight pats on the right girl's back. "Fifteen in this and the last year is a large number."

"Yeah... But you know what I mean." She replied and looked up to the sky. "It's not the same without her. You remember her jokes?"

"She was supposedly called a pervert thanks to them." The companion said and smiled. "But they were hilarious."

"Yeah..." The right girl said. "... I have been thinking really hard on her..."

"As in..." The girl on the left said and a slight blush appeared on her.

"Not like that, Sera." The other said. "I mean, I thought about where she is."

"Japan." The left girl said.

"Yeah..." She said. "And I talked about it with my father."

"... What are you trying to say?" The left girl said.

"That... If I work harder in school, I may have a chance to study with Chris in high school."

"What!?" The left girl exclaimed. "You are leaving too!?"

"Keep quiet!" She replied and tried to calm her down. "People are watching!"

"Oh, shit..." She cursed and calmed down. "Sorry. But explain yourself!"

"I just want to go to Japan and study there." The right girl said. "It's not a big deal. You can do it too."

"It is a big deal!" The left girl said. "Mari, you are talking about going to live hundred of miles away from here to a school just for one person! Think about what you have here."

"I did! I gave it some deep thought." The right girl said. "And I know that, if I do have good grades I'll be leaving you and the others... But I also am doing it for a better life. In Japan they are good types of living, both for me and my father."

"In here too." The left girl said.

"Look, if I don't succeed, I don't care." The right girl said. "I'll still be with you guys."

"Isn't because you had a crush on Chris?" The left girl said.

"You know I'm over that." The right girl said. "And no, it isn't."

"Whatever..." The left girl said and turned away.

"Look, you brought that topic up, you are guilty." The right girl said and poked the left girl. "Why you did it anyway?"

"You know why I did it." The left girl said.

"Okay. I'm sorry." The right girl said, with no actual clue of what to be sorry. "I just wanted to share with you my future."

"Well, if your future doesn't include me, I don't care." The left girl said and stood up. "And you know why!" And with that, she started to walk.

"Wait! Sera!" The right girl said, only to receive a middle finger from the walking girl. "Fine. She wants to be bitchy, okay." The girl said to herself and crossed her arms.

Yet, it wasn't just bitchy-ness. No. It was anger.

"_How could she say that so calmly!?_" The walking girl yelled inside her, holding back some tears. "_Fuck, how could she think of leaving so easily!?_" She cursed and walked faster. "_If she wants to leave, then leave! I don't care!_" She tried to convince herself. "_If she doesn't give a shit about me, good for her!_" She kept the attitude for a good time of her walk home, angry at the girl it's supposed to be her friend. Just when walking near her home was when she couldn't take it.

"_Will she leave me?_" The girl said now with the tears coming out. "_She can't! She wouldn't do it! I mean, we have such a good time together! How could she do it that to me!?_"

She took deep breaths and pressed her jacket on her eyes.

"Don't run to that ending yet." She said. "We aren't even starting school. The moment she starts to have better grades you panic." She said to herself. She took out her phone and started to text the mentioned girl. "I should apologize for my behavior."

"_But I can't be helped... In the end, she might as well do it. Those two have been friends for more time Mari and I have. I think it's normal to feel like that._"

_**MESSAGE RECEIVED**_

_It's fine. You just have to apologize in person, in a more... Private moment... Mari  
><em>

A blush creeped up to her face and she smiled. "_This Mari can't be helped too. She got that from Chris._"

It's not wrong to love someone like you, as in sex. But this is Yuruyuri, what were you expecting? This isn't finishing now, don't worry.

This is just starting.


End file.
